


Victory

by Alex_Crow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Strong Female Characters, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Не каждый действительно готов умереть за других.
Kudos: 1





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Two Steps from Hell — Victory.  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/9682865/track/59611173

Палочка сломалась с едва слышным хрустом. Выскользнула из пальцев — два неровных обломка разной длины с торчащими на месте раскола щепками — и покатилась бесполезной деревяшкой по окровавленному полу. Удар заклятьем в живот опрокинул ее на спину, прокатил по выщербленному вспышками камню — она сгруппировалась рефлекторно, одним отточенным для автоматизма движением, уперлась в пол содранным коленом, сжимая в левой руке рукоять зазубренного ножа, — и попытавшиеся схватить ее за волосы пальцы пронзило дюжинам острых игл. Оборотень взвыл, отдергивая руку, но она не успела почувствовать и тени эйфории от этой незначительной победы. В ушах звенело от визгливого смеха.

— И что дальше, маленькая Нимфадора? Что же дальше?

_Что ты сделаешь, Дора, против всей стаи Сивого?_

Против обсидианово-черных когтей, вырастающих из обманчиво-человеческих пальцев. Против искривленных, выступающих из челюстей клыков. Против звериного рычания и жадно облизывающихся пастей.

_Что ты можешь сделать, когда за спиной у тебя десятки детей с белыми от ужаса глазами, а в руках один только нож? Боже, что же мне делать?!_

Последний удар. Недрогнувшей рукой и точно в белое, дрожащее от смеха горла. Как всегда учил Аластор Грюм, старый, искалеченный, но до самого конца остававшийся легендой Аврората. Как шипела командор Ричардсон, не спускавшая никому из них ни единой ошибки. Никого не щадившая.

_Ты безнадежна, Тонкс, но если ты хотя бы сможешь захватить кого-то из них с собой, это уже будет победой. Иногда это единственный выход, который у нас остается. И если хочешь знать… далеко не каждый из нас действительно готов умереть за других._

— Что ты будешь делать, маленькая Нимфадора? — истерично смеялась Беллатрикс, содрогаясь всем телом в настоящем припадке. Забавлялась, думая, что это очередная ее безумная игра. — Где твой плешивый волк, маленькая Нимфадора?

Бросил. Снова. Как уже бросал прежде, повернулся к ней спиной ради чужого ребенка и думал, что она ничего не поймет. Она поняла. Быть может, даже смогла бы однажды простить, будь у них больше времени, но времени никогда не бывает достаточно. У лежащего в какой-то дюжине шагов от нее мертвеца с застывшими глазами и вырванным горлом времени не осталось совсем.

_Ты так и не повзрослел, Римус Люпин. Уже **никогда** не повзрослеешь._

— Сивый! Иди сюда, Сивый! Я нашла для тебя чудесную игрушку! Она так любит оборотней, что даже родила себе маленького волчонка! Сделай-ка ей второго, раз ей так нравятся мужчины с хвостами!

От визгливого хохота закладывало уши, но она всё равно услышала — почувствовала кожей — безмолвный приказ, разом вздыбивший загривки зверей в человеческом обличье. Взять. Разорвать. Вколотить прямо в каменный пол, как десятки женщин до нее.

 _Плевать_ , — ответила поднимающаяся в груди горячая волна. — _Если это цена за то, чтобы он рос в мире, где его не будут ненавидеть из-за отца-оборотня... За то, чтобы учился в школе, где будут говорить, что магглорожденные волшебники ничуть не хуже чистокровных… За то, чтобы жил и любил без оглядки на сумасшедшую родню, готовую бросить его на растерзание стае оборотней лишь потому, что он другой... Если так, то это не цена!_

Первый удар просвистел мимо, едва не задев ухо, и выросшие из предплечья, вспарывая рукав, острые хитиновые пластины рассекли заросшую черной шерстью шею. На пол плеснуло горячим и скользким— _в нашем деле_ , хрипло, жестоко бросила где-то на задворках памяти командор Ричардсон, _главное не поскользнуться в луже чьей-нибудь крови,_ — и второй удар задел развернутую в блоке левую руку с ножом. Черные когти заскрежетали по покрывшему кожу до самого плеча панцирю.

От третьего удара на лопнувших губах выступила кровь. Слишком много. Даже для метаморфа. Даже для мракоборца. Слишком… много детей за спиной. Где он, ваш гребанный Орден Феникса, когда нам так нужна помощь?!

_Немногие из нас готовы умереть за других._

Она тоже не придет. Она дерется сейчас где-нибудь в этих стенах — с Долоховым или кем-то из Лестрáнжей, а может, и с самим Волдемортом, — она мстит за Лонгботтомов, Прюэттов, за Аластора Грюма, который столько лет учил их стоять до конца, до последней капли крови, и за Доркас Медоуз, про которую аврор Нимфадора Тонкс слышала лишь чужие обрывистые рассказы. Она отомстит и за саму Тонкс, но сейчас… она не придет. У нее за спиной тоже десятки испуганных детей.

_Я готова, Мэм._

Ребра хрустнули так громко, что на мгновение ей показалось, будто она оглохла от этого, ослепла от боли, и рухнула на колени, чувствуя, как из проломленного панциря на боку течет горячий кровавый ручей. Но зазубренный нож вошел оборотню в живот по самую рукоять. _Еще раз, Тонкс! Еще раз!_ — хрипел в ушах не то прокуренный, не то сорванный женский голос. — _Бей, пока не научишься делать это даже во сне! Бей! Сильнее! Разозлись, черт возьми! Ты Блэк, а не какая-нибудь блядская грязнокровка, только вчера взявшая в руки палочку! Ты аврор! Дерись!_

В сломанной челюсти тоже хрустнуло, и рот наполнился ржавым привкусом крови. Нож жалобно тренькнул, и обломок лезвия вошел точно в горло рычащему ей в лицо зверю.

— Да валите же ее! — визжала Беллатрикс, взмахивая волшебной палочкой, и с ее конца беспрерывно сыпались багровые искры. — Прикажи им! Прикажи! Пусть разорвут ее! Пусть поимеют эту волчью шлюху!

_Жаль… что я не вы, Мэм. Вы бы справились._

— _Служить и защищать!_ — гремело в ушах дюжиной голосов, и в стиснутых в кулак пальцах мерещился режущий ладонь аврорский жетон.

_Тедди… Это не цена. Ты поймешь… однажды. Когда… возьмешь на руки собственного ребенка. Ты поймешь… Милый, это не цена!_

Она уперлась рукой в рваном рукаве в пол, задыхаясь от боли и клокочущей в горле крови — не сразу поняла, кому кричит Беллатрикс и почему следующий удар всё никак не опрокинет ее на пол, ломая шею или позвоночник, — и лишь после этого услышала стук дюймовых каблуков. _Этот жуткий стук, мгновенно выделявший выпускников Дурмстранга._ И не услышала шелеста мантии. Говорят, он никогда их не носил.

А затем увидела сквозь падающие на лицо окровавленные волосы темный широкоплечий силуэт. Подпалины на одежде, словно он прыгнул прямо сквозь пылающий у разломанных дверей огонь. Хищное вытянутое лицо и клочьями поседевшие волосы.

И разномастные глаза — полу́ночно-синий левый и кажущийся совсем черным правый. Из-за налившейся багровой кровью поврежденной склеры. Говорят… это был последний удар Фабиана Прюэтта.

_Ты… Зверь!_

Кровавая волна в груди поднялась вновь — _к черту палочку, к черту всё!_ — и она успела лишь услышать свист окаймленного багрянцем узкого лезвия. Лишь почувствовать мгновение острой боли и холод заговоренной стали.

— Нет! — взвыла Беллатрикс, едва не бросаясь на него с кулаками. — Это была моя добыча! Моя!

И не устояла на ногах, отброшенная назад ударом в лицо. Боевой перстень на безымянном пальце рассек ей обе губы разом, и по дрожащему белому подбородку заструилась кровь.

— Дура, — равнодушно ответил Долохов и отвернулся.

В левом глазу у лежащего на полу изломанного тела торчала темная рукоять стилета. Но в рыке оборотней и далеком свисте заклятий _ей_ , будто смотрящей на всё это со стороны, еще слышался хриплый женский голос.

_Девочка… Глупая храбрая девочка. Если каждый будет драться так же, как ты… То они уже проиграли._


End file.
